


11. First Visit to Citadel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	11. First Visit to Citadel

Alex Skarsgard takes Luke Evans to Citadel for his first visit  
[takes place the day after Luke gets curious]

"Hey," Alex says, stepping up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around Luke's waist, nuzzling his throat. "The car should be here any minute. Are you about ready to go?" Alex is still a bit nervous about this whole thing - introducing Luke to Citadel - and he wants to make sure he gives his lover an easy out, in case he's changed his mind.

Luke nods, making a soft sound of pleasure at the nuzzling. "It's all very exciting," he says with a smile. "Kind of like when you're a kid, playing spies."

"What?" Alex chuckles, a little perplexed but so damn happy that Luke seems comfortable -- so far, anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's this super secret international organization and all very hush-hush and they have a car coming for us and I have no idea where we're going..." Luke grins.

"Mmm, know what's even better? The car has _tinted windows_ ," Alex teases. He grinds lightly against Luke's ass, unable to resist. "Plus, I'm packing."

"So I can tell," Luke murmurs, moaning softly, and grinding back. God. He's going to be hard as hell by the time the car arrives.

"Christ." Luke could distract Alex from a fucking nuclear disaster. Alex moans softly and tightens his arm around Luke's middle, then drops his other hand down to press against his cock, rubbing him through his jeans.

"Oh god, sir," Luke whispers, pressing into Alex's touch. Stunned at how quickly he can do this to him. Have him aching and mindless with arousal in an instant.

"You're so fucking hot," Alex murmurs against Luke's neck, stroking him slowly. "So goddamn sexy." His own cock is rearing up against his zipper, demanding more.

Which of course means it's the perfect time for a ring at Luke's doorbell.

Luke straightens up and shakes himself a little. He's aware he's about as hard as he can be, the line of his cock rigid through his jeans. He answers the intercom and when the voice on the other end says, "Your car, sir," he tells him they'll be right down. "I guess this is it," he says to Alex, feeling oddly shy and uncertain.

"Yeah." Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and kisses him deeply, softly. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Luke nods, the kiss settling him nicely. "I'm just feeling strangely out of my element," he says. "I'll be fine though."

"All right." Alex kisses him one last time, then links their fingers together as they snag their jackets and head out of the flat. "If you get uncomfortable at any time, I want you to tell me right away. I won't be upset, I promise. Okay?"

Luke nods. "Can I tell you without you thinking we need to leave?" he asks. "I might just need a few minutes or to step outside and get a breath of fresh air." Especially since he has absolutely no idea, well, no concrete idea of what he's actually going to see and his imagination's been running rampant.

"Sure." Alex nods, pleased that Luke thought to ask. That he's thinking about all this so carefully. They step out into the brisk London air and Alex drops Luke's hand, waiting for his lover to climb into the black Escalade before following him, the driver shutting the door behind them. "You're right-handed, yeah?" he asks, tracing his fingertips over Luke's palm.

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, watching Alex closely.

"Okay." Alex lifts Luke's hand to his lips and licks along his lover's lifeline. "I hope you've wanked a lot in your lifetime. You'll need good fine motor skills to get through all the papers they'll make you sign."

Luke laughs, his cock jerking sharply at the touch of Alex's tongue. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. I mean, not as bad as the actual membership application, but they're pretty fucking serious about this shit." Alex licks over Luke's thumb, then takes his lover into his mouth and sucks.

Luke moans, watching Alex, feeling like his thumb's directly connected to his cock. "Sir, please..." he whispers.

"Please, what?" Alex asks, licking along Luke's index finger, getting it good and wet before sucking it between his lips as well. The windows _are_ tinted, after all.

"I don't know, sir," Luke whispers, licking his lips, mesmerized by the sight and feel of Alex licking and sucking on his fingers. "I don't want you to stop but I'm going be so hard by the time we get there. Everyone will know." And see.

"Will that bother you?" Alex murmurs, not hesitating for a moment. He takes Luke's other hand and presses it between his thighs, grinding up against his lover's palm. "And do you think you'll be alone?"

"No, sir. Not if it's okay with you," Luke whispers, stroking over that bulge, his hole automatically clenching, pure want shivering through him. "I just. I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't, boy." Alex leans in and catches his lover's mouth, licking between his lips. The prospect of being embarrassed by Luke is the last fucking worry on Alex's mind. The car slows and he looks up, glancing out the window. "We're here."

Already? It seems like they just got in the car. Luke waits for the driver to open the door and for Alex to slide out and then presses close, waiting for his lover to lead the way.

The building doesn't look like anything special from the outside, blending in with the rest of the urban block as it does. But once Alex has his I.D. scanned by the concierge and they're permitted past the office-like foyer, the elaborate interior of the mansion is stunning. "I like the mosaics," he murmurs to Luke, nodding towards the soaring vault ceiling. "They're one of my favorite parts." A man in a formal business suit quickly crosses the room to greet them, and Alex puts his arm around his lover's waist.

"Mr. Skarsgard, welcome back," he says, giving Alex a nod. "You have a guest with you today?"

"Yes, I'd like to show him around," Alex answers.

"Wonderful," the Citadel employee replies, and turns to Luke. "May I see your identification please, sir? There are just a few formalities we need to take care of."

The place is incredible inside and Luke nods, wide-eyed, admiring the mosaics as well. It's all much more posh than he thought it would be and he's yet to say a word when he hands over his driver's license to the gentleman.

"Thank you, sir. This way, please." The man gestures them towards a seating area with cushy overstuffed armchairs, and an attractive young woman, also wearing a modest suit, sets a silver tray on the carved oak coffee table in front of them.

"May I, sirs?" she asks, lifting a crystal decanter full of ruby liquid.

"Just water for me, please," Alex answers, and looks to his lover. "Luke? Anything for you?"

"Yes, please. Just a little though," Luke says. He could use something to calm his nerves but he also wants to keep his wits about him -- at least as long as he can.

She nods and pours sherry into a cut crystal glass, then silently disappears to fetch Alex's water. The gentleman who greeted them returns with a stack of paper on a clipboard, sitting opposite them and handing Luke a pen. "Standard non-disclosure agreements, sir," he says, and launches into a lengthy explanation of confidentiality clauses, legal relations, and so forth, until Alex is sure that Luke must be getting dizzy with it all.

"All this just to visit?" Luke asks, glancing at Alex.

Alex shrugs, then nods. "Think of it this way," he suggests with a little smile. "If you decide you like it and you want to stay, you'll be half-done with the paperwork already." He reaches out and caresses Luke's cheek.

Luke leans into the touch and then turns his head, pressing a kiss to Alex's palm. He fills out the paperwork quickly and quietly, sipping at his sherry in between. He skims over most of it, the legal jargon starting to make his head spin, but he's intent on making sure he's not signing away his firstborn or himself into slavery.

"Excellent. Thank you, sir," the Citadel employee says when Luke is finished, and he hands him back his I.D. "Would you like a formal tour?"

"We'll just look around, if that's all right," Alex answers, linking his fingers with Luke's.

"Of course, Mr. Skarsgard. I'm afraid the dungeon is engaged by a private party for another hour, but the rest of the public play areas are at your disposal, and I'd be happy to have several of the guest rooms unlocked for you."

"Thank you." Alex gets to his feet and shakes the man's hand, then looks down at his lover. "Ready for this?"

"I sure hope so," Luke says with a smile, polishing off the last of his sherry in one wholly inelegant gulp. "Otherwise I should've wussed out before all the paperwork."

"Right, and saved yourself the trouble." Alex grins at him.

When they cross the threshold through the carved double doors, it's like a different world: the sumptuous elegance of the English gentleman's club transforming into a cavernous room tiled like a Roman bath... complete with half-naked slaves mingling and seeing to the members' needs. Alex glances aside at Luke to check for his reaction, and links their fingers together again.

Now this is more like what he'd had in mind, but even still, the reality's mind-blowing. Luke presses closer to Alex, watching a boy on his knees in front of them take a man's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking and then, fuck, suddenly deep-throating the man for all he's worth. Luke glances away, not sure of the etiquette, only to see a girl watching him, her legs hooked over either side of an armchair while the man behind her shoves his cock up her ass.

"The restaurant is through there," Alex murmurs, gesturing. "It's more formal than this. Less, um, orgy-like. No scenes in there, just hand-feeding and stuff." He squeezes Luke's hand. "Lifts are down that way, if you want to see some of the rooms upstairs. And just... you know, just say 'red' if you need to."

Luke nods, clutching Alex's hand. "Can we go see some of the rooms?" he asks, reddening as he spies a man being spanked over a woman's lap, his cries filling the room, a plug clearly visible between his cheeks.

"Yeah, of course." Alex leads Luke to the bank of lifts, and as they wait he takes his lover into his arms, kissing him thoroughly. "Thanks for coming here with me."

"Thanks for bringing me," Luke says with a smile. "It's a little daunting but it's cool. I'm just figuring out all the things I _should've_ asked."

Alex grins. "I'm an open book," he murmurs, and sucks on Luke's bottom lip, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair.

Purring into Alex's touch, it takes everything Luke has to stay focused. "That's good, because I have lots of questions about you too," he says, "but the room back there, where the people were playing, is it okay to watch? I'm worried I'm going to say or do the wrong thing and have someone pissed off at me."

The door slides open and Alex reaches out, holding it for Luke then following him into the lift. "Don't worry too much about that," he says, pushing the button for the third floor. "People will generally tell you if you're crossing a line. And if they're playing out in the open, then chances are they want to be watched." He leans back against the wall, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Luke's jeans and pulling him in close. "In general, looking is okay, touching is not -- not without permission. And if you see someone with a collar on, then don't talk to them." Okay, maybe Luke is right to be concerned; it's been a long time since Alex has had to think about all these social boundaries. "Unless they're a House employee, in which case they'll be wearing a black wristband with red stripes. You can talk to them, of course. But if it's a submissive who belongs to someone, then sometimes their dominants don't like them being addressed directly."

"Okay," Luke says, intent on keeping everything straight in his head. "What about me? Are there things I should or shouldn't do when I'm here with you?"

"Since you're here as my guest I need you to stay with me," Alex replies, "which is what I would want anyway. Is there something in particular you're thinking of?

"Do you want me to call you sir while we're here? And what do I say if anyone asks -- am I your boy or your boyfriend or just a friend?" Maybe Luke’s getting ahead of himself again but this place seems so formal in so many ways.

Alex blinks, and it strikes him that he and Luke look at things from completely different perspectives. "You don't have to call me sir," he says with a shake of his head. "And I consider you my boyfriend, but what you call yourself is up to you." The lift slides open and he gestures Luke out ahead of him, his mind still reeling a bit.

"Did I say something wrong?" Luke asks, watching Alex.

"No, not at all." Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist. "You just... You're really practical. You think about all these details that don't even occur to me, you know?" He grins at his lover. "It's good. It's... balance, between us."

Luke smiles. "It's because I'm so nervous about messing up. I get all obsessive. My dad says I'm like my mum that way."

Alex can't help himself -- he pulls Luke even closer and kisses him softly, deeply. "I think you're perfect," he whispers against his lover's mouth. "Perfect the way you are."

It's one of the most incredible things anyone's ever said to him and having it come from Alex? "Thank you," Luke whispers, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and kissing him back.

It's so easy - too easy, probably - to drown in Luke's kisses. Alex loses track of time, combing his fingers through his lover's hair and beginning to gently grind against him. They're here to see the rooms, there are massive beds within feet of them, but he's so damn busy right where he is.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth and grinds back. "You haven't fucked me today," he whispers. Hoping.

"I haven't? Shit. What are we going to do about that?" Alex mutters, slipping his hand down the back of Luke's jeans and cupping his ass. He turns his head when the lift dings its arrival again and a young woman steps out, wearing a black bracelet with two red stripes. In her three-inch heels, she's nearly as tall as Luke.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, sirs," she says, quickly stepping around them to unlock one of the nearby doors. Looking over at the pair, she tries to bite back a grin but doesn't quite manage it. "Would you like me to open up any of the other rooms for you to see?"

"No, that's fine. We like this one," Alex tells her with a smile, grabbing a fistful of Luke's jacket and pulling him into the suite.

"Wow." Luke blinks hard at the inside of the room. "It looks like it belongs in some sultan's palace," he says, the shock enough to tame his arousal for a few moments at least. "Do they all look like this?"

"They've all got different themes," Alex replies, chuckling at the gigantic bed with its elaborate carved canopy. He gives Luke a gentle push towards a gold-inlaid cabinet. "Go find us some lube." He's got a sachet in his pocket already, of course. But he knows damn well Luke's going to find a hell of a lot more than lube hidden behind those doors.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, glancing over at Alex when he opens the cabinet. "Holy shit," he whispers, reaching in to touch the floggers and paddles like they might actually bite. "They've got everything in here." At least it seems like they do.

"Pretty close," Alex agrees, coming to stand by Luke. "Pick something," he tells his lover, playing with the hair at Luke's nape. "Or, we can just go down to the restaurant and have lunch. Did I tell you about their steaks?"

"No, I don't think you did, but I assume they're good," Luke says, sliding his fingers over the bullwhips and the canes. Mesmerized. "What about this?" he asks, pointing out a long black leather paddle with holes in it. "The holes make it hurt even more, right?"

"That'll hurt," Alex agrees. He picks up the paddle and feels its solid weight, then tests the flexibility of the half-inch thick leather. "This'll give a little on impact," he murmurs, mainly to himself. "It won't do as much damage as a wood one. But it'll hurt." He closes his fingers loosely around the handle and steps back from the cabinet, then caresses Luke's cheek. "Are you sure you want to ask me for this, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Luke nods. "I know I have my flight tomorrow but I like the idea of being uncomfortable," his cheeks reddening with the confession, "of having your marks to take with me."

God. That blush is rapidly becoming Alex's kryptonite. He nods once, then brushes his lips over Luke's. "Get undressed," he says, setting the paddle aside while he looks through the cabinet further, then scopes out the elaborately-detailed room.

Luke undresses and folds his clothes, placing them on a chair by the door. He's already hard, his cock jutting out, wet at the tip, and he stands there, watching Alex, his hands behind his back.

Reaching up, Alex runs a hand over the carved wooden canopy, testing the strength of the bed's columns, looking for overly-delicate spots. "Come here," he tells Luke, laying a hand against a support. The fancy wooden trim is deceptive, concealing rock-solid craftsmanship. When Alex turns back from the cabinet, he has a set of woven silk rope cuffs in his hands, which he loops high on the column.

Luke's eyes widen at the rope cuffs and the way Alex so easily sets things up. His lover's so much more experienced than he is and he remembers the boys and girls he saw downstairs, wondering for a moment if Alex wouldn't prefer that, someone who didn't need to be taught. But the doubts last only for a second. He's the one Alex is here with, the one who's going to be staying at his home. And if he trusts Alex's judgement in tying him up and beating him, he'd better damn well trust his judgement in that too.

Alex binds Luke's wrists, leaving just enough give in the rope for the silk to slide a little over his skin, but not enough slack that he can work himself free. "One last thing," he murmurs, holding up an anal plug made of black PVC rubber. "You're going to hold onto this, boy," Alex tells him, lubing up his fingers and then pressing two into Luke's hole. "The whole time."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, shivering at the thought, a soft whimper spilling from him as Alex pushes his fingers deeper.

Taking his time, Alex preps Luke thoroughly. It's more care than he needs to bother with for a plug that's only an inch and a half at its widest point. But he wants the boy to be ready for _him,_ when the time comes. He watches hungrily as his fingers rock into his lover's body again and again, then lubes up the plug. Spreading Luke's cheeks with his other hand, Alex twists the plug in until it's seated firmly in his ass.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, spreading his legs eagerly, his hole clamping down tight around the neck when the widest part pops into his ass. His cock jerks and drips more precome on the floor and his cheeks go hot at the thought of someone cleaning up after, knowing exactly what they've done.

Stepping back Alex strips off his clothing and lets his eyes travel over his lover's body. Stretched out, plugged, vulnerable. Gorgeous. He wipes his fingers dry and then closes his hand around the paddle, getting a feel for the handle. "And how will you make me stop, if you need to?" he asks, dragging the paddle slowly up the inside of Luke's leg, until it sits snugly against his balls.

Oh, fuck. Luke doesn't know how he's supposed to respond like this. When every drop of blood in his brain's long fled south. "Um. Red, sir," he whispers, his balls tightening at the touch. "I'll tell you red."

"Good." Alex rubs the paddle slowly back and forth against Luke's sac, fine-grain leather on tender flesh. Then he draws the paddle back, up, letting it press the plug deeper into Luke's body. His own cock is already hard and rearing, desire thrumming hot through his blood. He ignores it, and steps back to smack the paddle hard onto Luke's right cheek.

"Unh." Luke shudders hard and sways against the column, his ass suddenly on fire.

Like a mirror image, Alex slaps Luke's left cheek. The next few strikes aren't as harsh, though; more teasing. A swat to the outer thigh. Then the back of the leg, just above Luke's knee. No set pattern, just stinging slaps over Luke's ass and covering his thighs, bit by bit, while Alex watches closely for each and every response from the man. Seeking out his tender spots.

It's the spot right under his cheeks, and the one near the inside of his thighs, by his balls, that really get to Luke. That have him hissing in a breath, his whole body tightening in anticipation. His skin warming, the heat and the pain and the pleasure sliding into each other, spreading through him, his hole clenching hard around the plug with every blow, his shoulders starting to ache.

"You're so sexy," Alex whispers. "The way you move." He trails his fingers lightly down Luke's spine before striking him again. And he deliberately hits the plug dead-on this time, laying another blow right across the center of Luke's ass.

Luke cries out, shuddering hard, his whole body swaying against the column before he resets himself. "Oh, fuck," he moans, trembling, his cock so incredibly fucking hard.

Alex grins, his eyes alight. He spanks Luke again and again, the leather slapping hard and leaving stark red marks on his flesh, white circles showing through from the outlined holes. One cheek, then the other, and then Alex angles to catch Luke just under the curves of his ass, right at the tops of his thighs.

And Luke screams, pressing tight up against the column, his legs shaking, the pressure of the plug against his prostate confusing everything. "Oh, fuck, fuckfuck _fuck_ ," he moans.

"You take it for me as long as you can, boy," Alex orders, pressing up tight against his lover's naked body, his lips grazing Luke's throat. "And when you can't handle it anymore, you can beg me to fuck you." He works the paddle up between Luke's thighs, rubbing the edge against his lover's balls. And then slapping his inner thighs, one, then the other.

"Unh. Oh god. Fuck. Please," Luke chokes out, struggling against his bonds, against Alex's weight on his back, even though he know he can't go anywhere, that Alex won't stop. His whole body on fire.

"Please...?" Alex asks leadingly. He works the plug out to its tip, teasing Luke's hole with it. Then he twists it right back in and slaps Luke's balls.

Luke screams again and it feels so fucking good to let it out, a release in itself. "Please, _please_ ," he begs, not sure why he's struggling to hold on so badly. What he's trying to prove. "Please fuck me, sir..."

Alex growls and scrapes his teeth over Luke's shoulder. He could hold off, push Luke until he's completely desperate... _Next time_ , he tells himself. Tossing the paddle onto the bed he snatches up a condom and quickly sheathes himself with latex. He grinds the plug into Luke's hole two, three times, then tosses it aside as well. He spreads the man's reddened cheeks and pushes slowly but steadily into his lover's body.

"Oh, yes," Luke moans, his head falling back, hanging from his bonds as Alex pushes into him, splitting him open. "Oh, god, yes, fuck me, please..."

"My gorgeous fucking slut," Alex murmurs, rocking relentlessly into Luke's body and going deeper each time. Determined to bottom out and make certain the man will still be feeling him tomorrow. " _Lilla hora, ge allt till mig._ " He spreads Luke's cheeks wider and stares as his cock penetrates his lover again and again, until finally their balls brush.

"Oh god," Luke gasps, moaning with every thrust. "Yes, please, feels so good," he whispers, licking his lips, his cock jerking every time Alex shoves all the way in, his cheeks stinging, aching, the pain-tinged pleasure growing and growing.

Gripping Luke's hips Alex shifts him back, angling to thrust upwards, so fucking deep every time. "Yes," he whispers, losing himself in pure pleasure, burying himself in his lover over and over again. "God, yes."

"Oh, god, I'm gonna come," Luke blurts out, stunned to find himself suddenly _right there_. "Please, please, sir, please let me come!" Terrified he'll come again without permission but not sure he can stop himself.

"Like this?" Alex gasps, barely holding back his own climax. "Can you come like this? With me pounding the come right the fuck out of you?" It's permission, of a sort – but only if Luke can do it without a reach-around.

"Yes, sir, yes, _fuck!_ " Luke cries out, already spraying the column with his seed, every thrust of Alex's cock resulting in another thick heavy spurt.

 _Oh fuck_. Alex grits his teeth against a loud groan, slamming into the boy two more times, three... and exploding inside him, pleasure rushing up to blind him in a tidal wave. He wraps his arms around his lover, clenching his hands tightly together on the opposite side of the post. Just trying to keep himself upright, to prolong this intense embrace a little longer.

Luke whimpers, aftershocks still rippling through him. He shudders against Alex, grateful for the feel of his lover at his back, keeping him safe, secure. Convinced he might shatter otherwise.

Slowly Alex rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, then nuzzles his throat. Breathing him in. His boy. And he knows that's not really true, but in moments like this, god... it's getting more and more difficult not to think of Luke that way. "You all right, _älskling_?" he asks softly, his lips brushing the tender skin just behind Luke's ear.

Luke nods, but he's not really sure. Everything's so intense with Alex, so beyond anything he's ever felt or done before. "Can we, can we lie down for a bit?" he whispers.

"Of course." Alex eases back, pulling free of Luke's body and tossing the rubber into a bin. He swiftly releases Luke from the silk ropes, guiding him onto the bed and then carefully checking his wrists for any damage. Finding none, Alex lifts one wrist then the other to his lips, breathing kisses over the delicate skin.

"Mm. Feels good," Luke mumbles, pressing close, as always surprised at how gentle Alex can be.

Alex licks over the faint tracery of veins, then reaches past Luke to pull the gold-embroidered duvet over them. "You're so good for me," he tells Luke, holding him tight to his chest. "So generous. Such a good boy."

"You're the generous one," Luke murmurs, snuggling in even closer. "You let me come."

"You came without me touching your cock. I'm impressed," Alex replies, totally leaving the other subject behind, because they could argue about that all fucking day and it would only confuse the issue. He slips his hand down Luke's back to cup his ass, feeling the warmth radiating from his flesh. "I'm very proud of you."

 _That_ gets through the post-orgasmic fog that seems to have settled over Luke's brain and he tilts his head back, smiling up at Alex, moaning softly at his touch. "Thank you." The words - Alex's approval - mean the world to him.

Alex smiles back, memorizing the look on Luke's face. Filing it away in his mind for later. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispers, and kisses him.  



End file.
